


Tell It To Me Straight

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Unrequited Love, unrequited incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell It To Me Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is answers as per charmingregal's request.

‘Do you not want me because I’m sick in the head?’ asks Emma softly. 

Snow White only just heard her daughter’s question, and stops abruptly. Charming notices that she is no longer beside him and fixes them both with a confused expression. 

‘Go on ahead with Regina and Hook. We’ll catch up,’ said Snow. 

He shrugs and does as she bids.

‘Honey, where did you get such a notion?’ asked Snow, standing close and hovering an arm behind Emma. 

‘You said you wanted to have another baby. It’s because of me isn’t it? It’s because I feel things I shouldn’t?’ asked Emma. 

‘Honey, that isn’t your fault. When you came to Storybrooke, you didn’t know who I was and I didn’t know who you were. Things happened,’ explained Snow. 

‘But I still have those feelings, so you’re going to throw me away and start again!’

Emma’s eyes are tearing up and her she clenches her jaw in an attempt not to cry. 

Snow can’t hold back any longer, ‘Oh, Emma, my sweet baby girl. I could never do that to you. I’m sorry if you thought so. I want another child because I’ve always wanted siblings for you. I love you no matter what, even if you love me more than most daughters should love their mothers.’

Snow has the wind knocked out of her as Emma suddenly pushes her up against a tree, clutching her tightly. 

‘I love you. I will always love you!’ rasped Emma.


End file.
